The Princess, the Ogre
by sillybands
Summary: Just going to be a series of D/C Duncan/Courtney one-shots. Rated T, just to be safe.
1. Not Legal, But Lovely

**The Princess, the Ogre  
**

--

Summary: Just a series of D/C one-shots.  
First one-shot/one-shot series, so here we go.

Rated T for language and . . . just in case.

--  
**Not Legal, but Lovely**

--  
Disclaimer: I do _not _own TDI/TDA or any of the characters from the show. _If I did_, there would be a heck of a lot more C/D moments.

--

Courtney, an innocent teen, strolled down the streets of Toronto, Ontario, in a skirt that reached the top of her knee caps and a loose tank top covered with a sweater. Her mother was sick and the least Courtney could do was go down to the pharmacy and get something for her.

_"Courtney, you better come straight home after you get medicine."_

_"I know mom."_

_"I'm serious! Straight to the pharmacy, straight back home!"_

_"I know!"_

_"I don't feel comfortable with you go going out by yourself . . . maybe you shouldn't-"_

_"Mom! I'll be fine! Promise. You're sick and need your medicine."_

_"Why don't you take the car?"_

_"Mom, its nice outside! Let me walk!"_

_"No gas?"_

_" . . . Yeah."_

_"Not even enough to go to the store?"_

_"Nope . . ."  
_

_" . . . Alright."_

_"Okay, bye."  
_

_"Don't get into trouble!"_

_"I promise you, Mom, I wouldn't do anything to myself that could hurt you . . ." Courtney said and smiled wholeheartedly at the tired, ill woman in bed._

Courtney rounded the corner of an abandoned building and stop short as she realized that three boys around her age were vandalizing the building with spray paint. Luckily, they were at the far end of the building, and didn't notice her. _Vandals! If I hadn't made that promise to my mom, I would go right down there and scold them for ruining our community's property!_ Right before she turned away to find an alternate route, she noticed a hint of green in one of the vandal's hair. Courtney gasped aloud and her heart sped up. Was it _her_ green-haired punk?

_Its not him. Its not, its can't be Duncan, he said he wouldn't! Oh, that . . . that Neanderthal!, _she thought to herself with her mouth right open as she hid on the other side of the building so she wouldn't be noticed. Duncan, Courtney's official boyfriend since the end of Total Drama Island, had made a promise to her that he would not do anything illegal. _Liar! _Courtney made a sour face. Courtney heard the two other boys Duncan was with burst into laughter, while Duncan started yelling at them to shut up.

Courtney didn't know whether to be surprised and upset, or feel lucky and happy. Courtney had been _grounded from Duncan_, and since she didn't like sneaking around her parents, she only saw him at school (except for the occasional sessions when Duncan paid Courtney a visit in the middle of the night). So she should be happy, right? Not Courtney.

_I cannot believe him! He said he wouldn't do anything bad!_

_Go up to him. _

_I can't, I'm not allowed._

_So? Your mom's sick and dad's at work._

_But . . ._

_Who'll know?_

_I'll know._

_Duh.  
_

Courtney took a deep breath, and began walking towards the delinquent and his friends.

At first, her pace was slow, but she began to pick up her speed when one of Duncan's friends noticed and pointed her out. Duncan turned to look at her and a surprised look appeared on his face, soon replaced with satisfied smirk. Then his eyes widened and his grin went away. He looked from Courtney, to the graffiti, then back to the Courtney. A small blush appeared on his face and he looked a little nervous.

Courtney scoffed, only feet away from her lover. _Should be scared . . . _From the corner of her eye, she can see the messy graffiti. Colors like black, green and _pink_ were identified. But Courtney didn't care about what it said, she wanted Duncan. She wanted to yell at him, she wanted to hug him.

Before Courtney could say anything, Duncan greeted her, awkwardly, "Hey, Princess."

Upon hearing Princess, one of Duncan's friends elbowed him and muttered, "So, she's the _princess_. Not bad, man." Duncan threw a glare at him and looked back at Courtney.

"Hi, Duncan." Courtney scowled at him, crossed her arms and didn't hesitate to get to the point. "You broke your promise."

"Promise?"

"Promise to not do anything illegal," Courtney spat out, then moved her hands on to her hips.

Duncan's friends chuckled. Duncan sighed. He shooed his friends away, and they left quickly. Duncan scoffed, "C'mon, Princess-"

"You know, Duncan, I actually thought for once that you could just do what you were told for once! I knew I couldn't trust you! No one can, because you're always acting like a screw-up! You know, I should report you! Just because no one is occupying this building doesn't give you the right to go and vandalize it! I can't believe I'm even going _out_ with you! I mean, _why_? _Why_?"

As Courtney went on with her rant, Duncan didn't look at all ashamed of what he did. Instead, he looked bored, with his hands by his side, and only showed signs of reaction by raising his eyebrow and rolling his eyes at the words _screw-up_,_ report_,and_ I can't believe I'm even going out with you_. Finally, Duncan let his eyes wander away from his fuming girlfriend. _No point in stopping her motor-mouth, _Duncan thought to himself.

"DUNCAN!" Courtney screamed to get his attention, which efficiently worked.

"WHAT?"

"_You are not even listening to me_!" Courtney made fists.

"Princess, just-" Duncan reached out to grab Courtney's arm, but she pulled away quickly.

"Don't you _Princess_ me! Duncan, graffiti is illegal!"

Duncan sighed in annoyance, rolling his eyes, and reached out for Courtney again. Before she could push him away, he grabbed onto her shoulders and pulled her in front of him so they were facing each other. "I know I made a promise, and I'm sorry you found out-"

"Duncan!"

"I mean I'm sorry I broke it. But, I think you're gonna like what I did," he smirked and flipped Courtney around so she was facing the building's wall.

"I don't want to look at your mess, Duncan! I don't like vandalism!" Courtney closed her eyes and turned her head toward Duncan.

Duncan sighed, and thought to himself, _Why she gotta be so damn stubborn all the time? _He cupped her chin and forced her to look in the direction of the graffiti. "Just look." Courtney made a small gasp and was silent. Unfortunately, Duncan couldn't see her smile, so he just smirked and looked up at the vandalized wall.

"Like it?" Duncan looked back down at Courtney's head.

"Its vandalism . . . but I-I . . . love it," she whispered.

Duncan nodded to himself and looked back up at the almost-unreadable graffiti which read, _Duncan loves his Princess._

_--_

**A/N:** Aw. :3  
Something I threw together real fast.  
I was going to go into detail about how Duncan's graffiti looked and why his friends were laughing at him,but I decided not to because you all can use the context clues. ;) (i.g. green, black & pink spray-paint, his friends laughing at what he wrote).  
. . . Oh rats, I just gave it away!  
Well, then.

I don't know if guys graffiti their names, or if they just write gangs or whatever to hide their identity. . .  
but _Duncan loves his Princess_ sounds much better than _The ogre/Ogre loves his Princess_, in my opinion.  
The original idea was Courtney and Duncan first meeting while he was  
spray-painting the side of the building, but it transformed into this.  
So yay for that and yay for the first one-shot of my life.

**Like it? Dislike it?  
Characters OOC? Tell me.  
Rate and review, please?**


	2. Paintball Love

**Paintball Love  
--**

"Hey guys, I think this a shortcut!" a Gothic teenager called over to her friends and waved them over to a fence. Gwen, the goth teen, grabbed onto the wire of the fence and began climbing. Her two close friends, Courtney and Bridgette, followed after.

Bridgette gave the wired fence a strange look. "You sure?"

Gwen stopped, midway over the fence and thought back. "I think so," she murmured then jumped off the fence on to the ground. She turned to face the fence, waiting for her friends.

Bridgette shrugged and began climbing. Halfway over, Bridgette looked back at her concerned friend. "Courtney? You coming?"

"I don't know," Courtney got close to the fence, laying a hand on it. "This sure doesn't look like a shortcut. Besides, I thought we decided to walk so we could talk and _not _take shortcuts." Courtney looked beyond the wired fence, which revealed a forest-like acre. There was nothing but trees, but if you squinted, you could see a small building far off, beyond the trees.

"C'mon, Courtney," Gwen rolled her eyes as Bridgette jumped off, "I've been here before. Its a paintball field."

"_What?_"

"I've been here before with my brother. People play paintball here."

"_What?_" Courtney repeated.

"Courtney, even _you_ know what paintball is."

"Yeah, but what if someone shoots us with paint balls!" Courtney argued, throwing her arms out.

Her two friends rolled their eyes. "If we run fast enough, I doubt anyone will see us. C'mon." Gwen turned away and began making her way towards the paintball field. Bridgette nodded towards Courtney and followed after Gwen.

Courtney sighed in frustration and climbed onto the fence. After jumping off of the fence, Courtney caught up with her friends. "If I get shot, you're paying for my outfit!" Courtney growled.

"Hey, no one _made_ you come with us. Besides, paint comes off of clothes easily. _Usually_."

"Chill, Court. I think we should start running," Bridgette said, then turned to Gwen.

Gwen nodded. "Okay guys, if you look hard enough, there's the end of the field," Gwen pointed out. "Just keep running until you reach the end and hop over the fence. To help Court run faster, let's make it a race."

"How is that suppose to make me run faster?"

"You love competition."

"Well . . . I do. Okay, let's go-"

"Ready, set, go!" Gwen cried out and the three friends made a mad dash for the end of the field. For the beginning of the race, they all kept up with each other, until Gwen tripped over a tree root and brought Bridgette down with her.

Still running, Courtney grinned at getting into the lead and looked back at her friends helping each other up. "Guess I'm gonna wi-_uhhhh_!" Courtney fell to the ground and held on to her nose since she ran into something which seemed rock-solid. She looked up at the tall figure splattered with paint on his neck, head and legs, holding a paintball gun. Courtney gasped in shock. Of all the people she knew, of all the bad boys in her town, how could _he_ be the one she literally ran into? "D-_Duncan_?"

_Duncan_. Courtney's worst guy enemy from school. Constantly, he teased her and called her annoying pet names, and annoyed her to her boiling point. Duncan's guy friends always teased her about liking him, but she refused to listen to them. Straight A, Type-A student Courtney did not _want_ to like this juvenile delinquent. She avoided him as much as she could, but he always seemed to pop up anywhere she was - like now.

"Hey there, beautiful." Duncan's smug smirk made Courtney cringe.

She eyed the paintball gun in his hands and suddenly became worried. Then, she looked down at her outfit. Her new B Wear Braided Neck Banded Bottom Top and new boot-cut jeans. Courtney gulped and looked back at Duncan. "Duncan," she nodded. _Don't say anything you shouldn't, Courtney, _she thought to herself.

As Courtney got up and dusted herself off, Trent and Geoff appeared behind Duncan, wearing paintball goggles, just like Duncan. They also, like Duncan, had paintball guns. They smirked evilly at Courtney, until someone behind her called out, "Geoff!?"

"Bridge?" Geoff said back and looked around Courtney, to where Gwen and Bridgette were standing. "Ah, sweet! Hey, Bridge!" Geoff said cheerfully and walked past Courtney to see Bridgette. Trent noticing Gwen, approached her, eager to see her. They all began a conversation.

Courtney ignored them and looked back at Duncan. She frowned as he walked closer to her.

Putting his arm around her waist, he pulled her closer and asked, "So, what's a princess like you doing out here? I mean, its pretty dangerous and you couldn't last a second out here if anyone else saw you."

Courtney rolled her eyes and pushed Duncan away. "Gwen's idea. She said it was a shortcut to the video premiere. . . . And what do you mean, I couldn't last a second!?"

Duncan smirked. He loved making her angry. "I mean, you're pretty lucky to run in to us," Duncan said, and looked towards the other side of the paintball field. "Anyone else would have shot you. Oh, lookie there, someones aiming at you."

"WHAT!?" Courtney grabbed on to Duncan, basically hiding from said-person, for the sake of her expensive outfit.

Duncan looked a little shocked, realized what happened, and smirked down at Courtney. "Well, I can protect you, Princess. You know, if you want."

Courtney pushed away from Duncan. "Protect? Yeah right, you'll probably end up shooting at me."

"Oh, me? I am ashamed that you would even say that, Princess. But I guess if you think that . . ." Duncan trailed off and aimed his paintball gun at Courtney. " . . . I might as well."

"No!" Courtney squealed and jumped back, attracting the attention off the others. "Duncan, please! Who knows how long it will take to get the oil from the paint out!"

"Why shouldn't I?" Duncan asked, unable to hide his grin. He was certainly enjoying this. Courtney couldn't just roll her eyes and walk away, like she did numerous times at school. She couldn't call him 'an orge' or a 'Neanderthal' and push him away. Well, she _could_, but she didn't spend numerous hours babysitting for nothing (since Courtney's parents thought a real job would interfere with Courtney's studies, they refused she get one. Which meant Courtney was stuck with minimum wage).

"Dun-" Bridgette spoke up, until Geoff shushed her and whispered something to her. She kept quiet after that. The crowd (Gwen, Bridgette, Geoff and Trent) watched Courtney and Duncan, eager for a show.

"Well, why should you?" Courtney asked, trying to not let the fear show off in her voice. As a smirking Duncan approached her, she backed up in to a tree. If she didn't act the way he wanted, he'd shoot her for sure.

"Hm. Well I recall a _certain someone_ calling me out of name."

"You call me out of name, all the time!" Courtney recoiled.

"I pretty sure I've never called you anything that you could consider an insult, Princess."

Courtney frowned. He was right. Princess, babe, sweetheart, sunshine, Miss C.I.T, hot-stuff . . . nothing she could recall was ever an insult. "I'm sorry for anything I called you."

Duncan smirked, but he wasn't satisfied. "Good girl, Princess. Now call me hot."

"Wait, what!?"

"You heard me, Princess," Duncan came close to Courtney's face. They were literally centimeters away from each others face.

"Get out of my face, Duncan," Courtney sneered, but didn't push him away. She didn't want to agitate him any, and besides, she secretly, deep down, liked him being so close. He felt . . . warm, and she felt protected, covered in goosebumps. She'd never tell him that, though. She couldn't, for the sake of her reputation. Good girls weren't suppose to like bad boys.

Duncan scoffed, but he stepped back. "Not something I'd expect from someone who doesn't wanna be splattered in paint, Princess."

Courtney looked over to Gwen and Bridgette for help, but they stood still. Smiles were plastered on both of their faces, knowing something Courtney didn't know. She glared, then looked back to Duncan. "What do you want, Duncan?"

"I want to get in your pants, Princess," Duncan's uni-brow wiggled, suggestively, "but I guess we can use baby steps."

"You really are a pig, Duncan," Courtney muttered, but sighed, "what _is_ a baby step, what do I have to do?"

"Call me hot."

"You're hot," Courtney said quickly, and the small group of four gasped and laughed.

Gwen and Bridgette said in unison, "She actually said it!"

Courtney threw them death glares and they stopped. Duncan looked over towards his friends and said, "I'll take it from here, guys." Trent and Geoff nodded, respectively, and took Bridgette and Gwen along with them.

"Bridgette! Gwen! You both . . . _so suck_!" Courtney yelled after them through her teeth.

"Its okay, Courtney!" Bridgette called back and laughed a little.

After they were out of sight, Courtney looked back at Duncan. She sighed at his casual smirk. "I'll do anything you want, Duncan. Please just don't hit me." Courtney put her head down.

Duncan's smirk disappeared and was replaced with a frown. _I can't believe she's giving up so easily . . . Wait! _"Kiss me!" he blurted out into the silence.

Silence.

Suddenly, Courtney extended her leg, which came intact with Duncan's groin. "GAHH!" Duncan squealed and fell to the ground, bringing in his knees.

"How dare you even _think _that I would kiss_ you_!" Courtney snarled at Duncan. "I mean, how stupid can you get! I am a damn C.I.T, for crying out loud! Why would I even want to touch a . . . a . . . you!?"

As Courtney went on, Duncan decided he wasn't going to listen to her yell at him. Even though he was still in pain, he managed to pull Courtney's ankle out from under her, causing her to land flat on her ass with a loud thud.

"Duncan, you jerk!" Courtney cried out and tried to push away his hand, which was still wrapped around Courtney's left ankle.

"You're gonna pay for what you did!" Duncan growled.

"Duncan, you-" Courtney stopped, mid-sentence as she realized that Duncan didn't have his paintball gun. She looked around, desperately. As Duncan noticed her expression change, he noticed he was empty-handed. He lied his head down and saw the paintball gun was feet away. Unfortunately for him, Courtney noticed as well. She jumped up and stepped forward, but again, Duncan grabbed her ankle.

Courtney fell on her face, the dirt filling her mouth. "DUNCAN!" she screamed as Duncan hopped up and jumped over her towards the paintball gun.

_She's not ruining my fun just yet, _Duncan thought, with a serious expression on his face. Courtney reacted by grabbing his ankle, as he did to her, and brought him down. Courtney jumped over him, which Duncan grabbed her ankle and she fell down. It seemed as if they were playing leap-frog. Finally, Courtney came in reach of the paintball gun and held it against her chest. Both Duncan and Courtney stood up.

"Ha!" Courtney called out, triumphantly, aiming the paintball gun at Duncan.

"Princess, before you, um, shoot, let me tell you that you might not like the outcome," Duncan said, calmly.

Courtney blinked. "Huh? Oh, screw it!" Courtney aimed again, and shot - or at least she thought. She pulled the trigger again and again, but nothing happened. "What's the matter with this thing!" Courtney called out in frustration, banging it again the tree.

"Its empty," Duncan pointed out, flatly.

Courtney stopped and dropped the paintball gun. Her head slowly turned towards Duncan as her death glare turned on full. "_Excuse me?_"

"Its empty. No more paint."

"DUNCAN, YOU JERK! You never told me it was empty!"

"You never asked," Duncan smirked.

"ARGGGH!" Courtney threw the gun at Duncan, but he dodged it. "You scared the crap outta me! I mean, I thought my clothes were gonna be - " Courtney finally realized that her clothes _were_ stained - with mud and paint from when Courtney was under and on top of Duncan. "My clothes . . . "

Duncan's eyes widened. _Oh, God, please don't cry! _

"You did this," Courtney looked up from her clothes and on to Duncan. Her eyes were red.

"Princess - "

"You know how many damn hours I wasted on some stupids kids!?" Courtney screamed.

"Courtney - "

"A LOT, DUNCAN! A LOT!"

"Courtney, I can pay for new clothes, just please no waterworks!" Duncan put his hands out, as to grab Courtney, but she pulled away and turned away from Duncan.

"Yeah right. You probably wanted that."

"Want to see you cry?" Duncan asked in confusion, then he got a little angry. "Princess, never. I don't like it when a girl cries, but I _hate_ it when _you_ cry."

"Why?" Courtney whispered, her back still facing Duncan.

_Ugh, I was hoping she wouldn't ask that, _Duncan thought. "Because . . ."

"Why?" Courtney repeated.

"Just 'cause," Duncan got serious.

"'Cause why?" Courtney asked, annoyingly, impatient herself.

Duncan sighed. "Are you going to stop that?"

"When you tell me why."

Duncan didn't know what to say. "Because . . . " _you'll get ultimate teasing, Duncan. From Courtney and her friends, and _your_ friends. Don't say it, Duncan, she'll never let you forget it._ "Because you're _my_ princess." After he said that, he mentally kicked himself for sounding so cheesy.

Courtney was silent, so Duncan continued, "Okay, I call you Princess a lot, but I don't just say it because you're all prissy and girly and think highly of yourself. Its 'cause . . . I like you."

"I like you, too . . ."

"WHAT!? What did you say?" Duncan was in shock. Did he hear it right? He gently pulled Courtney's arm so she'd face him. Courtney's smile was revealed.

Duncan smiled. She hadn't smiled since he saw her.

"Say again, Princess?"

"Say what?"

"What you just said."

"I said _nothing_," Courtney whispered, but she was still smiling.

Duncan smiled back. He knew what he heard. "And I said _nothing_."

"I sure heard you."

"I sure heard _you_," Duncan retorted and smirked.

Courtney rolled her eyes. _He's so bad, and not good for me. He's been in Juvi, and who knows what else. . . . But I really, kinda like him. I like his dangerous aroma, and his soft side. I like all of him. I can't help myself . . . _Courtney's hand gently bumped into Duncan's hand, and he got the message.

He grabbed onto her hand. Goosebumps, for both of them.

"Get me out of here?" Courtney asked.

"Sure." Duncan held firmly on to Courtney's hand, hoping no one would see or shoot at them, and began leading her away. He decided to take off his paintball mask and place it onto Courtney. _Just in case, _he thought.

" . . . so, what about those clothes you promised?"

"I didn't promise you anything."

"Duncan!"

"Kidding, Princess. Kidding."

--

**A/N: **Awh, I like it when Duncan's shows his soft side. ;D  
Hey, guys.  
Sorry I took so long. :(  
My Internet was being mean and decided to randomly disconnect numerous times throughout the day, and my mouse needs new batteries. Bleehhh.

I saw an episode of a cartoon involving paintball and got the idea for this.  
I also remember paintball in TDI. What if Courtney and Duncan were on opposite teams, and Duncan was the hunter? ;)

I'd like to point out that in these one-shots, Courtney and Duncan's relationship won't always be the same.  
Sometimes, she won't even know him.

**Note:** I like all the alerts & favorites, but I_ really _like reviews.  
C'mon.

PS: I'm horrible at chapter titles.


	3. I Want You

**I Want You  
**

"D-Duncan?" Courtney brushed her hair out of her face with her hand so she could get a better look of the familiar-looking stranger standing broadly on her front porch. She squinted at the figure. Was she seeing this right? Was it really him? Could it really be the boy who drove her absolutely mad while she attended that crazy summer camp? Impossible! It had to have been at least two years since she last saw him.

"Happy to see me, Princess?" Alas, it was him. Just the sound of his voice made Courtney's heartbeat speed up. His green fohawk was still intact, but his black shirt had been traded in with a white wife beater. His arms were crossed and there was a smirk pinned onto his face.

Courtney took a step away, just to make sure this was reality and not a dream. The nickname seemed familiar, yet stale. It almost didn't feel right. Nobody had even called her that since the Total Drama Island craze died down. "Ecstatic," she whispered, sarcastically. And as if they were back together on the island, her words came naturally, "Can't you see I'm _bursting_ with excitement?" She crossed her arms.

"Same old Courtney, I see."

Courtney smiled, but she stopped almost as quick as she started. "Duncan, what are you doing here?" Her first thought was that he was in trouble with the law, so maybe he needed somewhere to hide out. Or maybe he was in desperate need of money. Her mind came up with a dozen of crimes he could have committed before he answered her.

"Can't I just stop by to see my favorite girl?"

Although she didn't show much emotion, she was getting a warm feeling inside. _I'm his favorite girl_, she thought, proudly. She wanted so badly to bring him in and ask what was going on in his life. She wanted to be part of it again. If there was one thing she missed about being on that agonizing island, it was Duncan. At one point she had forgotten all about winning the money and her main focus became Duncan. However, as usual, Courtney didn't let her feelings speak, "No, Duncan. There has to be a reason behind your being here. What is it? What do you want?"

"I'm serious, Princess. Just wanted to see you. It's been so long."

Courtney considered this. "Yeah, it has." The last time they saw each other was when Owen won the $100,000, which was a very, very long time ago. Suddenly, Courtney's thoughts drifted, _I was voted off unfairly. I should have won that money!_

"Sooo," Duncan piped up, interrupting her thoughts, "aren't you going to invite me in?"

Looking at him oddly, Courtney began, "I don't think so, Duncan. There is really no reason for me to. I mean, sure, we had a _thing_ back when we were on the island, but things are different now. Plus, you didn't even call me afterwards like you said you would, which is really rude if you think about it. You could have stopped by sooner, but now, it's too late. My boyfriend is here inside, actually." She closed her hand and pointed her thumb back in the direction of her house.

Duncan stared at her, slightly surprised. "Well, well, Princess. I wasn't going to try anything, I just wanted to see you. It's not like I'd need to waste anymore time trying to get you."

_Ouch_. "What do you mean, you don't need to waste anymore time trying to get me?"

Duncan shrugged and explained himself, "I dunno. I spent so much time trying to get you to admit you liked me. Then you did. Then you kissed me. So there, I succeeded."

A second later after accumulating this, Courtney turned a dark shade of red, got a tight grip on the door frame, and started to shout at him, "Are you trying to say that I was just _another girl_ on your list? List of girls you planned to have? Was I really unimportant? Trivial? You wanted to see how far you could get with me?" She wasn't exactly sure how to explain it, but she knew Duncan had gotten the point.

Duncan put his palms up as if he were surrendering. "Whoa, whoa! Cool it, Court. That's not what I meant. You know you were important, way more important than any bimbo I ever dated. You still are. If you weren't, I wouldn't be here right now. No need to get your princess panties stuck in a bunch, okay?" he grinned at her.

Courtney huffed. "Sorry."

Before Duncan could start saying his rueful goodbyes, a man who couldn't have been younger than 25 came up behind Courtney. Gently letting a hand fall onto Courtney's waist, he stared at Duncan with disgust and spoke, "What's going on, Courtney? Who is this guy?" His voice was demanding, and that didn't sit well with Duncan. The former delinquent glared at Courtney's new beau.

Courtney tensed. She had been hoping to avoid this awkward moment. "Uh, Logan, this is Duncan. You remember, the guy from Total Drama Island. Duncan, this is my boyfriend, Logan."

"Nice to meet you, Duncan," Logan's voice showed his distaste for Duncan as he stuck out his hand towards him.

Accepting it, Duncan smirked, "The pleasure is _all_ yours."

Logan scoffed, "What is he doing here, Courtney?"

"He was just le-"

On a split decision, Duncan answered for her, "Coming in." After interrupting, he stepped past Courtney and Logan and walked into the nice, little abode. He took a deep breath. It smelt of frebreze. He stepped right into the living room, which was set with a flat-screen, plasma television and fuzzy carpet. The sofas were snow-white, red pillows arranged neatly across them. "Nice place you got here, Princess." Duncan kicked off his shoes and jumped back, landing on the couch. Predictably, he laid his feet on top of the coffee table. "Not that I'm surprised, or anything."

_He's crazy! _Courtney thought, wide-eyed. She glanced at Logan, whom was impatiently looking down at her and tapping his foot. "Duncan," Courtney said through gritted teeth, coming around the sofa, knocking his legs off of the coffee table. "It's a little late, don't you think?"

"Sure is. Where's the guestroom?" he asked and looked around.

Any of the lovey feelings Courtney had just gotten for Duncan disappeared; her annoyance was taking over. "Excuse me? Duncan you can't stay the night. We only have one bedroom, anyway."

"Aw, I guess Logan's gonna have to sleep on the couch."

Logan, who had firmly planted himself close by the sofa, didn't tolerate this, "Courtney, I want this young man _out of here_!" He crossed him arms in a dominant manner.

Duncan gained a little feeling of shock when Courtney didn't reply back to Logan. With an angry expression on his face, Duncan leaned forward and looked towards Logan, "Whoa, who are you? Courtney's boyfriend or her father?" After saying that, Duncan turned back to Courtney, who was silently standing next to him. "C'mon Princess, you're not going let him tell you what to do like that!"

"Duncan. Please, leave," Courtney said, sternly. "You had no right to come into my home."

"Yes, do leave," Logan injected into the conversation, "or I will be forced to _escort_ you out."

"Oh, you wanna challenge me, pretty boy?" Duncan stood up and began cracking his knuckles, a deranged look upon his face. "Bring it on, then."

_Oh no! Oh no! Oh no! _Courtney stepped forward quickly, getting a firm grip on Duncan's arm. "Duncan, please!" she sighed with aggravation then directed her attention to Logan, "Logan, please just give me a second with Duncan. I swear, it won't take long." Logan gave her a very long, uncomfortable stare before disappearing into another room. Courtney decided to wait a few seconds before she was sure Logan had occupied himself with something.

"Man, Princess-"

Before Duncan could even finish, he was violently pushed towards to front door. "Ow!"

Courtney's cheeks were stained with red once again, her eyebrows were narrowed in with anger. "Duncan, you moron! You haven't changed a bit. You're still rude and vulgar. Please, just _leave_," Courtney's voice was low, but it was extremely harsh and bitter.

Duncan raised his unibrow. "What's up with you, Courtney?"

"Nothing is up with me, Duncan. I just want you to _get out_." Courtney was still fuming while she tried push Duncan closer to the door. What made her even more frustrated was her inability to make Duncan budge. He was like a brick wall.

Ignoring everything else, Duncan said, "Why are you letting this guy boss you around?"

Courtney started to push on his chest. "Duncan, get out-"

"Courtney. Why are you even with this guy?" Duncan asked. Annoyed with her pushing, he grabbed her arms and pulled over to the sofa, taking a seat. Despite all of her fusing, he still managed to get her to sit down beside him. He gave her a serious look-a look he didn't get very often around her.

Courtney stared at him. She still had an angry expression on her face, but apparently that wasn't going to break Duncan. Courtney knew he wasn't going to leave willingly without some answers. She sighed, and chose her words carefully, "He's a diplomat."

"More like a dipshit."

She wrinkled her nose with disgust. "What's your problem?"

Shrugging, Duncan picked up a little angel figurine from the coffee table. Distractingly, he studied it's features. "I just don't like the way he treats you. I thought you made your own decisions."

"I do!"

"You don't," Duncan put down the tiny statue and looked at her, deep in her eyes, "I really don't like this guy." He wasn't sure why he was telling her this; this wasn't his life, it was Courtney's. He was just popping back in temporarily. Not that he wouldn't mind being back with Courtney. Actually, that was the real reason behind this visit. Sure, after saying his goodbyes to Courtney he dated many, many other girls, but he never did fully get over Courtney. She was different from all of the other girls he dated. She was smart, more determined, and much more feisty.

"Well, quite frankly, I don't like him very much, either."

"What?" Duncan looked shocked. "Then why are you dating him?"

"We're actually engaged," her voice was soft, almost embarrassed. Courtney pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them.

This shocked Duncan even more. He didn't know where to start, "Engaged? But you're eighteen-"

Before he could list all of the other oddities, Courtney interrupted, "I know that, Duncan. But my parents say we need to get married quick. They say he might change his mind."

"What? Change his mind? And what do your parents have to do with this?"

She sighed again. Even just the thought of the situation made her grimace. The truth was, though, she needed to face this. _This_ was reality. "My parents want me to marry someone with a productive future. That someone is Logan. When I was younger, I guess around fourteen, they arranged for me to marry him. His and my parents are close friends. I was a perfect student and he had a bright future. So when I turned 18, a few months ago, they moved me in with Logan. He's a little iffy now, so my parents are organizing the wedding plans already. They told me to be extra good to him so he won't amend his wants. So that's why I'm _temporarily _acting different."

"That's crazy."

"How?"

"You have to spend the rest of your life with this guy, Princess! You don't even like him. Why are you listening to your parents? It's _your _life. I thought arranged marriage only happened in places like India and China."

Courtney shrugged. "It's really not a big deal. I've always wanted to please my parents."

"By giving your life away?"

"That's a little dramatic, don't you think?" Courtney laughed, nervously.

"Ha, wouldn't you know about that."

Courtney smiled; her problems always seemed to vanish when she was around Duncan. Although, once again, she frowned and looked down at her legs, "I don't want to marry him, Duncan. I really don't. But what if I don't find anyone else? Or what if I find someone else and his life is going downhill? This really is the best option for me." It was true to her. Without Logan, who else could she settle down with? Although she wouldn't admit it aloud, the only reason men were attracted to her was mostly for her beauty. Some would say her attitude was overbearing. Her personality was what scared people away.

_Everyone except Duncan_, she thought, looking back up at him. She would have never considered Duncan as a spouse, not even when they were both attending Total Drama Island. It would forever damage her reputation. But did that really matter as long as she was happy with him? Courtney was brought up thinking that school was the most important thing. She had no time for fun or childhood. Marrying Logan seemed like nothing more than an annoyance, but now, with Duncan right next to her, she was starting to reconstruct it as an issue.

Duncan sighed, trapped in his own thoughts. This _was_ her life, so he really didn't have much say in it. He had honestly showed up thinking that their love would ignite once again, and maybe they'd get back together. He certainly didn't think he'd walk into Courtney's drama. Duncan had thought Courtney was wrapped in things irrelevant. Or things irrelevant to him, such as schooling and future careers. He had no idea Courtney would be dating someone else, let alone _engaged_. He began to think it was a bad idea to show up in the first place. "Yeah. I guess you're right."

They remained quiet for a minute or so before Courtney spoke up, "So, Duncan. What's the _real_ reason you're here?" She knew he wasn't just stopping by; he wanted something. Suddenly, she began to think more into it. Wide-eyed, a little suspicious, she added, "How did you even know where I lived?"

"Don't worry, Princess. I didn't go through too much trouble to find you," he winked at her. "I just had Geoff ask Bridgette for me. You know they're still together? That's commitment, considering it's long distance."

"I actually didn't know that," Courtney said, a little hurt Bridgette didn't bring up such an important factor of her life such as that. She had grown distant with her Total Drama camp-mates . . . not that she had ever really been close to most of them in the first place, but still. "That is commitment. Back on the subject, though, why did you come here?"

Duncan frowned. He was hoping to avoid that subject. He didn't really intend to hide his remaining feelings away from Courtney, but the situation with her boyfriend had him discouraged. "I guess I just wanted to see you. Honestly, I thought we'd hook back up, or something."

"Hmph! What about all that talk about not wanting me, anymore?" Courtney smirked, lightening the mood.

He smirked back at her. "Your mood swings are contagious, Princess."

"Oh shut up, Duncan!" she became slightly irked, but realized she was reinforcing Duncan's statement. She calmed herself and joked, "Besides, like _I'd _ever date _you_. Puh-leese. You're definitely not me type."

Rolling his eyes, Duncan scoffed at her, "You're too uptight for me anyway."

Wide-eyed, Courtney gave a fake gasp, covering her mouth with her hand for full effect, "I am not uptight!" Their words were too familiar. Suddenly, the moment from when they were in the fish cabin together-the night Courtney was eliminated-was replaying in front of their eyes. It all fell together.

"You always follow the rules!"

Courtney didn't even have to give a second thought to what she was going to say next, "You always break them!" Wasn't this their usual conversation on the island? She was miss goody-goody and Duncan was the bad boy. She tried to convince him to do the right thing many times while he tried to convince her to let loose and have fun. Opposites really do attract, otherwise they would have never fell for each other. Otherwise, Duncan wouldn't be sitting here in her home, joking with her.

"Only the ones I want to," he said smoothly and winked at her.

"I guess I'm just a big, uptight loser in your book, huh?" her voice became soft.

"Maybe. Why do you follow the rules?"

"Because-"

Courtney didn't get finish, not that she was exactly sure what to say. They were no longer in the fish cabin, no longer 16, and somehow the real life dilemma reappeared. Duncan's voice suddenly lost any hint of amusement and became serious, "Following them gets you married to someone you hate?"

Looking down, Courtney once again was wrapped into her thoughts. How about she marry Duncan? Obviously not now, but maybe in a few years. Their love still hadn't died down, but would it still stand strong when they were twenty? Twenty-five? Thirty? Courtney shook her head. It wasn't like Duncan had purposed to her-for all she knew, he probably didn't want to marry her. Marriage is a huge commitment. But on the contrary, Logan didn't love her. Courtney didn't love him, even though her parents did. "Agh! I just don't know Duncan. I don't know what to do. I hate not being in control," Courtney told him, distressed. She let her face fall into her palms, her hand gripping onto her hair.

"But you are in control," Duncan tried to convince her, laying his hand gently on her back, "you can stop this. Break off the engagement. Tell your parents you don't want to marry him."

"They'll hate me."

"They won't. If they do, then no offense, but they are really crummy parents."

She peeked up at him through her fingers.

Duncan added, "I mean, you're a good person. I bet you went through school betting straight-As, being the top of your class, never giving the teachers problems. I bet you were the best daughter, always listening to your parents, always trying to fulfill your parent's expectations, always-"

Although that was true, Courtney knew that wouldn't change her parent's thoughts. They were more stubborn than her. "What's your point, Duncan?"

"_My point_, Princess, is that if they do end up hating you, then, well, screw them! You worked hard enough for their love, and if they're still not happy now, what's the point of trying to please them?"

Courtney sat up straight. "I'm not like you, Duncan! I can't just say, _forget them_, and be done with it. Regardless of their conditional love, they still are my parents. It's in the bible, Duncan-_thou shalt honor thy mother and father_."

"I didn't know you were religious."

"I'm not, but I do respect my parents."

Duncan sighed. He wasn't going to change her mind by trying to talk her out of it. This wasn't his business, but he didn't want to see Courtney marry some guy she didn't love. He still wanted to look out for her, be apart of her life. He wanted to be with her again. That's when he decided that the "actions speak louder than words" saying could possibly fit in this situation. Almost on an impulse, he grabbed Courtney's arm and pulled her closer to him. As soon as their lips connected, he wrapped his arm around her waist and laid his hand on the other arm behind her head. He didn't want her to instinctively pull away before she could feel the full effect.

Although Duncan's eyes were closed, Courtney's were wide open. She had no idea what to do. This would have been considered cheating, but she couldn't help but want more of him. Then slowly, she began to work her arms around him, embracing him. He felt so warm, and she had a perfect feeling of tranquility. Courtney had missed him so much. The months without him dragged out, and for the first two months, she didn't think she could go on without him. At the time though, it was mostly teenage angst. Courtney's parents were so disappointed that she had made any kind of contact with _that delinquent boy_, they even grounded her for months after she returned home.

While vigorously making out with Duncan, Courtney gained new thoughts, _I am not sixteen anymore. I am a young adult. My parents can no longer threaten me by sending me to my room or having me grounded for the weekend. I don't even live with them, anymore! This is it! Logan and I are done with!_ She felt triumphal, as if a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders. Duncan had only been here with her for less than 20 minutes, but he had already given her her solution. She knew exactly what she wanted to do; she wanted to be with Duncan! She didn't care if he was bad to the bone, or he didn't follow the rules. If anything, she loved that about him. _Danger is kind of hot, _she remembered saying, long ago. And she _still_ felt the same way. She could arrange future plans later, but now, she knew exactly what she wanted.

"Duncan, I want you."

"I'm all for you, babe."

Realizing this was happening too fast, too soon, Courtney pushed him away. She answered his confused look by saying, "I can't do this while I'm with Logan. I don't want to be disloyal."

"You already crossed that line, sweetheart," Duncan said, before going back in for a kiss. He had been waiting so long for her. He tried to fight the urges to leave her be. His brother had even told him not to chase a girl; that was pathetic. But Courtney was worth chasing. She always had been.

Courtney once again pushed him back, hand over his mouth. "I've come to a conclusion."

"Okay?"

"I'm breaking off the engagement and getting Logan _the hell out _of my house!" she sounded successful; she was once again back in her position. She was back in control of her life. Taking a deep breath, but still smiling, she stood up. "Thank you so much for clearing my mind, Duncan."

"Anything for you, Princess," he grinned at her as she walked to the door where Logan had disappeared to. Without knocking, she went on in. Duncan leaned over the couch, ready to spring into action if Courtney needed his help. _Anything for Princess_, he thought, smirking.

He heard a bit of murmuring. He smiled at hearing the dominance in Courtney's voice. Oh yes, she was definitely back. A few seconds later, Courtney came out of the bedroom alone and quietly closed the door. She looked up at Duncan and said, "I have decided to give him until the morning to leave. It's only fair for me to give him enough time to properly pack his things."

"Way to go, Princess!" Duncan cheered, raising his fist in the air.

Courtney came closer to him and ruffled his hair. "I guess I'll tell my parents tomorrow morning. They're kind of hard to face. They're like two of me."

"Whoa, that would be almost unmanageable!"

Gently slapping his shoulder, Courtney continued, "I guess I'll have to move back in with my parents, if they allow me. I'm sure they're not going to continue to make payments on a house for their failure of a daughter." She smirked at the thought of her scolding parents. Oh man, were they going to get a kick out of this!

"Well you know, sweetheart, you can always come and stay with me," Duncan winked at her.

"I think I'd like that," Courtney smiled, genuinely. "_After_ we reacquainted. For all I know you could be a convicted felon running from the law."

"Maybe," Duncan rolled his eyes at her, crossing his arms, "there is a lot you don't know about me."

Finally, after months of keeping her mouth shut, Courtney was comfortable with letting her feelings speak for her, "Well, I want to get to know you. How about we talk about it over coffee tomorrow?"

Duncan shrugged, "Alright with me. But I kind of need a place to stay."

"What?"

"I drove all the way from Quebec."

"Oh, Duncan . . ." Courtney shook her head. "Well, I guess you can sleep on the couch then. I'll just take the guestroom. It's fair since Logan has to leave in the morning." While talking, she had gone over to a closest close by and retrieved a few pillows and a blanket from it.

"I thought you didn't have a guestroom." Duncan had gotten up and walked over to Courtney. She was startled when he talked; he sounded so close. His chest was touching her back.

When she turned around to face him, she smiled, "I lied."

"Well, if there's an extra room, I don't see why we can't both. . ." Duncan began wrapping his arms around Courtney, pillows and and.

Abruptly, Courtney freed one of her hands to push Duncan off of her. "I am _not_ sleeping in the same bed as you, Duncan." She shoved the pillows towards his chest. "I do still have morals, you know," she added, matter-of-factly. It was true; Duncan had reentered her life for only a short time, she wasn't going to sleep with him. Duncan smiled at her resistance before heading back to the comfortable sofa. Courtney watched him fluff the pillows up and wrap the blanket around himself before bouncing on to the couch. _He is so cute! _she thought, dreamily.

"Watching me, Princess?" Duncan asked, suddenly.

"N-no! Anyways, this is temporary. You can't stay here forever."

"Whatever you say, babe. I bet I'll get you in bed with me by-"

"_Goodnight_, Duncan," Courtney said flatly, while exiting the living room and entering a hallway close to the kitchen.

Smugly, Duncan called back to her, "Goodnight, Princess!"

**A/N: Eh. Story plot is kinda crummy. I liked it, though.  
**

**Sorry for the long disappearance.  
I wouldn't be too shocked if you guys don't remember me or this series.  
**

**It feels good to be back, though. So, hope you enjoyed it, anyway. (:  
**


End file.
